Taking Chances
by Pricat
Summary: Dara, Rapunzel's cousin has to live in the castle but keeps to herself, but can Flynn and Rapunzel help her open up?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**yay, My secod attempt at a Tngled story as I saw the movie while on a cruise this Summer and loved it and still love Flynn but had this idea late last night and just came back to me.**

**Orginally I was imagining if Rapunzel had a sister but then remembered that her birth parents only had one child which was Rapunzel but then imagined if she had family in other kingdoms like cousins and this emerge.**

**Rapunzel's cousin, Dara comes to live in the castle in Corona for a while while learning to be a princess but she's got magic and is a witch but not like Gothel but is very musical and shy, but Flynn and Rapunzel help her make friends and even Pascal makes an new friend too.**

**Oh yeah I know Egune is Flynn's real name but I just perfer to cll him Flynn so no killing me over that, okay?**

**I hope fans enjoy.**

* * *

It was a beauitful day in the kingdom of Corona, as apunzel was enjoying herself with Pascal on her shoulder, as being free was a good thing instead of being cooped up in a tower like she'd been a couple of months ago and still getting used to the idea and getting help from Flynn as he cared about her, knowing she needed him.

She was also getting used to living in the castle with her birth parents and being a princess but she was liking it.

But her train of thought was stopped seeing a grl with semi long purple hair, but wore a blue dress, but looked lonely.

"We should go talk to her, Pascal.

I know what it's like to be lonely from living in a tower." she said as Pascal disagreed.

The chamelon was very overprotective of her, even though she was no longer in the tower.

The young girl was reading a fantasy book, making Rapunzel curious as she liked to read but dsaw the young girl get up and leave making Pascal a little angry but saw a blue chamelon jump onto the girl's shoulder, making her laugh.

"Good girl, Haru.

Let's go now." she said softly but melodically.

Rapunzel was curious but decided to return, knowing Flynn would be anxious if she was gone for a long while.

She hoped to see that girl again.

* * *

"So did you have fun today, Rapunzel?" Flynn asked.

The strawberry blond female nodded, as she'd told him about the girl at the fountain, but he laughed seeing Pascal making protective gestures.

"I'm sure she's an nice person, Pascal." Rapunzel said.

But they then saw one of Queen Adelaine's servants summon Rapunzel to the throne room.

"ey, why can't I come?

I haven't stole anything in over a month, if that's what they're worried about." Flynn said.

Rapunzel giggled at her boyfriend's charm leaving the room.

He hoped it wasn't about marrying a prince or he'd be mad.

* * *

Dara was nervous standing in her uncle and aunt's throne room, as the fact of learning to be a princess scared her, as she wasn't the princess type, but knew that she wanted to make her parents happy, but she wanted to study magic and be a musician, but her parents thought that wasn't a good idea, but she sighed, feeling Haru nuzzle her turning purple like her hair which was covering her teal eyes, but heard the doors open, as King Harold and Queen Adelaine smiled, seeing Rapunzel enter, but a smile was on the strwberry blonde's face.

"Rapunzel honey, this is your cousin Dara.

She comes from a kingdom far away.

Her parents thought this would be a good thing for her.

I'm sure you two will be friends in no time." Adelaine told her.

Rapunzel saw Dara stroking Haru's scaly skin, as it was relaxing her as being around new people scared her, because in her kingdom, the other kids hated her because she was a witch and her magic was kind and peaceful but they assiocated witches with Gothel.

Rapunzel then saw her leave the throne room, but was curious about her.

"Give her time, Rapunzel.

She's still settling." Adelaine said gently.


	2. Double Life

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to those who faved this story and hope you enjoy.**

**Dara's finding it hard to adjust in the castle but maybe Flynn will help her.**

* * *

Dara was in her room playing with Haru as it was making her feel better as being in the castle but she wasn't sure about her cousin Rapunzel as she wasn't like her, but she smiled feeding the blue lizard.

She then heard the door, unaware that Flynn was watching her but smiled because it reminded him of Rapunzel when she was playing with Pascal, and wondered why Dara was so shy around him and Rapunzel.

"You're lucky, Haru.

You don't have to be in a place you don't like, because nobody back home wanted to be friends with you.

Or be afraid of you because you're a witch, but not bad like Gothel." she told him.

Flynn felt bad for the young girl, as he could see she was just a lonely kid, who needed a friend but had an idea, as he could befriend her.

He then left her room going to join Rapunzel, but the strawberry blond haired female wondered what was bothering him, but he told her about what he'd overheard Dara say.

"Aw, that's sad Flynn.

Maybe you should help her." she said to him.

Flynn was stunned as he heard this, but understood, knowing he'd been lonely until he met Rapunzel, but they could hear singing, as it was coming from Dara's room, as Rapunzel was curious.

She opened the door, seeig her cousin singing to her chameleon, but she thought it was cute.

* * *

The next morning, Dara was sneaking out of the castle, as she wanted to have fun, as Haru was on her shoulder, as she created a doppelganger of herself with her magic, knowing her aunt and uncle wouldn't notice she was gone,

"that was impressive, kid." she heard somebody say turning around.

She saw it was Flynn.

"What do you want, prince boy?" she said.

Flynn chuckled at her humour.

"Pretty funny, kid.

Bored of the castle, huh?" he said.

"Yes I am, Flynn.

I just wanna have fun.

Why would you care?

You don't know me." she said.

Flynn then sighed, seeing her leave, but decided to follow her in case she got in trouble, as Rapunzel wouldn't be happy if Dara got hurt, but he was curious as she ran into the forest, but saw her change into thief clothes, but saw a devious smirk on her face.

"Come on Haru, let's go have some fun." she said.

Flynn then saw her approach the Snuggly Duckling, and entered.

"Oh, boy.

What's this kid thinking?" he asked himself.

He put on a hooded cloak, so nobody could recongise him.

* * *

Dara giggled, as she'd left the Snuggly Duckling hours later, but was changing into royal clothes using a spell, but glad nobody in Corona knew that she had a double life as a witch and a tomboy who wanted nothing more, but to be free and to have fun.

"Come on, Haru.

Let's go before they realise we've been gone." she told him.

Flynn was in awe that she was climbing in through her bedroom window, but he then went to find Rapunzel but had to get cleaned up.


End file.
